Sariel Merser
Appearance Sariel Merser appears to be a very handsome human male. He stands at 6'2" with sky blue eyes, fair skin and long silvery white hair. He wears a white robes adorned with rope, a white scarf and various black accents. A ring is around the ring finger on his right hand with a symbol of the Penrith guard on it. A mask hangs from his hip with the symbol of Tamara. Personality Sariel is a very kind and polite yet blunt person. Although a noble, he does not look down on anyone and treats everyone with the same regard. He cares greatly for his comrades health and will do what is necessary to protect them. However, this conflicts with the fact that he takes responsibility and orders very seriously and will do whatever is necessary to carry them out. Family His mother is Abery Merser, Captain of the Queens guard in Penrith while his father Godfrey is Captain of the City guard. Childhood Being the child of such esteemed parents he was raised from birth to serve and protect. Around the time he was 7 he could feel another presence that was with him always, he would see visions in his dreams and feel extra emotions. Often he would watch the guards spar, and could sense their intentions. Adolescence At the age of 10 he began training with Queen's guard, it was at this time that he discovered he was a sorcerer. A guard went to swing down on him and was burned by a fan of flames when Sariel reached out his hands. Sariel went to help him up, but when he touched him, the man's injuries disappeared. That night he saw a vision of Tamara and he awoke with a strong feeling of what he had to do. He began working with the mages of the guard on controlling his powers and enhancing them while learning about various types of magic. Adulthood Prior to Discord Around the age of 25 he would do daily patrols of Penrith with the city guard assisting them with protection of the city and its people. During one of these patrols he was approached by a man named Kybir. Sariel looked him over and when he touched him he felt a great evil, yet a powerful good deep in his heart, he purged the evil from his body before the patrol continued on. After that encounter Sariel wanted to learn more about the healing and help that he could provide, he learned of a temple to Tamara in Dragon Law through one of the ambassadors that visited the palace. Over the next 5 years Sariel spent his time at the temple developing his healing powers and the means to better air his allies. He was eventually called to return home and assist the guard as tensions from the North has worsened. Once things calmed down he decided to stay in Penrith with the Queen's guard, assisting both her personal guard and that of the city guard. Several years later a messenger came to telling him that Dragon law had been attacked by a dragon, Sariel left for Dragon Law immediately. When he arrived he saw the destruction, as he moved over to the ruins of the temple he felt an anger he had never felt before, he left back to Penrith. He soon found out that it was The Burning Phoenix Guild that rescued what survivors were left from Dragon Law. He set out with Kybir to the Heroes Enclave to assist the guild with their new path. Category:Player Character